With reference to the telecommunications sector and, in particular, the mobile phone industry, the use is known of communications systems for both indoor and outdoor distribution of one or more radio-frequency signals.
The known communication systems may be employed, in particular, to perform the so-called remotization of signals coming from one or more Base Transceiver Stations or similar equipment, for the coverage of signals both within a single band frequency and within multiple frequency bands and/or for different operators.
The known communication systems are commonly made of one or more remote units, suitably installed in the proximity of an area inside which radio coverage is ensured and of a main unit connected to the remote units by means of a communication channel.
The remote units are provided with respective antennas for the transmission of signals or, in case of indoor type systems, connected to a passive distribution network of signals.
With particular reference to the remotization of radio-frequency signals, a communication system of known type, commonly, comprises one or more optical fiber communication channels, able to connect the main unit with one or more corresponding remote units, wherein each remote unit is able to convert the optical signals into corresponding electrical signals, or vice versa, and to amplify these electrical signals, prior to sending them to a transmission antenna. The need is also known to simplify the installation of remote units, in order to speed up their preparation within the radio coverage areas.
The ever increasing need is also known to integrate the remote units to street furniture elements, so as to minimize the aesthetic impact on the surrounding environment.